


Detention

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Julie, Flynn, Luke, Reggie, Alex and Willie all receive Saturday detention, chaos and pining ensues. Willex/Juke
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Detention

“I hope you know I’m blaming you for this” Julie yawns as she meets Flynn outside the school gates, it was Saturday morning and Julie had planned to have a sleep in before getting her homework for the following week done so that she could spend the weekend working on music but instead here she was at school for a rare Saturday detention.

“Hey it wasn’t just me, you were the one talking during class as well” Flynn pointed out, Julie knew she was right but Flynn had started the conversation so she was still going to blame her. While they were talking they had made their way into the school and Julie noted how eerie the school looked when it was empty, she shivered.

“Where did they say the detention was again?” Julie asked, looking at Flynn.

“The library, I think” Flynn frowned as they headed the direction of the library. Flynn was right as they entered the teacher greeted them, asking them to take a seat and to get on with their work. Julie looked around the library and as far as she could see they were the only two there so either they were the only ones in or everyone else was late, she wasn’t really sure detentions were not a regular occurrence for her let alone Saturday detentions. 

A loud noise outside the doors drew the attention of those in the library and soon enough in walked the members of Sunset Curve, Alex first followed by Reggie and then Luke. The teacher glares at the three boys and reminds them to keep their voices down as they mumble out apologies but grin at each other when the teacher turns her back. Meanwhile Julie is silently panicking next to Flynn, she has known Luke for a long time because he lives on the same street as her but she has never spoken to him however she has the biggest crush on him. Flynn knows this and likes to tease her about it although at the moment she just settles on a smirk watching Julie and her internal panic play out. A minute later they hear a crash out in the hallway followed by cursing and by this point the teacher already looks like she has had enough as she gets up to see what the noise was, the group listen to the talking in the hall, all curious to know whats happened. When the teacher finally comes back in she’s followed by a boy carrying a skateboard, that Julie doesn’t think she’s seen in her classes before so he must be older she thinks, she chances a look at the boys to see if they recognise him and when she does she almost giggles. Luke and Reggie grin widely at each other before glancing between Alex and the other boy while Alex looks down at his fidgeting hands, his face flushed and Julie can tell straight away what's happening. 

Alex has a crush on the boy.

Well at least she’s not the only one that’s going to be suffering she thinks as starts working on her calculus homework that she brought with her. She had managed to work through about four of the questions when she looked at the clock to see how long they’d been there and almost groaned aloud when she saw that only half an hour had passed, it was going to be a long morning. When she looked at Flynn she seemed to be thinking the same, rolling her eyes as she began tapping her pen against the table. Not wanting to go back to her calculus problems just yet she looked around the room her eyes landing on the unknown boy who seemed to be fidgeting with the wheels on his board, she noted how his eyes kept glancing over to the table where the other boys where sat and if she wasn’t mistaken it was Alex he was looking at. Maybe there was something between them she thought remembering Alex’s reaction when he saw him come in. Her eyes moved over to the three boys where it looked like Reggie and Alex were passing were passing notes between themselves, obviously not wanting to risk being told off again, but she couldn’t help but notice how flustered the blond haired boy seemed to be which left her wondering if it was skater boy that they were discussing. Her attention was then drawn to Luke, he was hunched over the table writing in a black notebook, every now and then stopping to scribble something out, his brow was furrowed and he was mumbling quietly to himself and Julie wondered whether or not he was working on a song. As if feeling someone staring Luke lifted his head, eyes locking with Julie’s and shooting her a wide smile before she dropped her eyes back down to her work, feeling her cheeks heat at the fact she had been caught staring. 

“You’re not very subtle you know” Flynn whispered and Julie knew she was smirking without even having to look at her, she could hear it in her voice. She was about to reply when the teacher made a noise, everyone turned to look and they watched her get up and leave the room without a word.

“Where’s she going? Does this mean we can leave too?” Reggie asked hopefully and Julie caught the eye roll that Alex directed at him which Reggie didn’t seem to notice.

“Doubt it Reg” Luke said “Although it does mean that we can do what we want now” he grinned earning him a disapproving look from Alex. 

“And what is it you’re wanting to do?” Julie asked, surprising herself, in all the time that they lived near each other, they hadn’t said more than a hello on passing and now here she was engaging in a full conversation with him.

“Well for starters a second opinion on this song wouldn’t hurt and I know you write so” he replied getting up from his seat as Julie raised her eyebrows at him in question to how he would know that, “Oh um our parents like to talk” he says, hand coming up to the back of his neck as he speaks. He hands Julie the open book to read and as she does he turns to Flynn, who has been watching their interaction closely, he wonders if she can tell that he likes Julie. 

“So how did you two end up stuck here? You don’t seem like the rebellious types” he asks glancing down at their calculus homework spread across the table. Flynn shoots him a glare at the last part but answers anyway

“Talking too much in class,” she replies.

“Yeah that I can see” he chuckles but it’s cut short when both girls send a glare his way and he raises his hands in defense giving them an apologetic look. He hears Alex and Reggie laughing and looking towards them he sees that they’re already watching him.

“Anyway what did you guys do?” Flynn asks pulling their attention to her 

“We skipped class to hang out in the music room” Luke shrugs

“Why does that not surprise me” the boy with the skateboard laughs causing them all to look at him, it was the first time he had spoken but he had been watching the whole scene play out.

“Well if we’re talking about being predictable, Willie, I’m going to guess that you ended up in detention because of that skateboard” Luke states giving the boy a knowing look.

“Ya got me” Willie laughs “turns out skating in the hallways is a bad idea” he says lifting up his top and showing them the bruise on his side, Alex’s eyes widen at this and he feels his cheeks heat up again which doesn’t go unnoticed by Willie who flashes him a mischievous smile as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Yeah well you’re dangerous on that thing” Alex grumbles crossing his arms.

“Come on that was one time” Willie complains as Reggie sniggers saying something that Alex doesn’t quite catch but makes Luke laugh so he knows it can’t be good.

“Wait what happened” Julie asks Reggie, confused by his comment, and Alex gives him a pleading look asking him not to tell but Reggie ignores him.

“Well the only reason these two met is because Willie decided to crash into Alex while riding his skateboard, now whether or not was intentional is still to be decided” Reggie laughs giving the two boys a teasing smile.

“Reggie” both Alex and Willie shout in unison, although for two very different reasons. He gives them a look of fake confusion.

“Alright, alright not to spoil the fun but you need to calm down a bit otherwise we’re going to get busted” Julie chuckles, always the voice of reason and Willie is thankful for the distraction, any longer and he thinks Reggie may have given away more than he already had. He hadn’t meant to crash into Alex that day, more just skate right past throwing the cute blond boy a compliment, just enough to fluster him, but he had timed it wrong and Alex walked right in front of him without warning which led to both of them colliding. When they picked themselves up Alex had been flustered but he was more annoyed and Willie had apologised profusely.

“You do know it wasn’t intentional, right?” Willie asked gently, sitting down next to Alex.

“Yeah of course, who in their right mind would just go crashing into random people” Alex chuckles.

“Okay so what did you think?” Luke asks going back to the song he had Julie read through.

“Yeah it was good although this verse doesn’t seem to flow as well as the rest of it” she says frowning and he nods,

“That’s what I thought but I’m not sure how to fix it” he admits which launches them into an impromptu song writing session.

“Well it looks like it’s just us two third wheels now” Reggie jokes sliding his chair over to Flynn’s and nearly falling off it when the leg got caught on the table, he curses when he steadies himself. 

“Speak for yourself” Flynn replies but she’s smiling at him so he knows she’s not annoyed. She begins gathering her homework together, knowing she’s not going to get anymore done.

“You’re finished already,” Reggie asks, surprised when he notices but she shakes her head at him.

“No just decided I’d rather watch this to see how it plays out” she chuckles gesturing towards the two couples that are now completely immersed in their own conversations. “Luke likes Julie doesn’t he?” she says and Reggie nods.

“By the looks of it Julie likes him back,” Reggie adds getting a nod of confirmation from Flynn “and they’re both completely oblivious” 

“Although you do realise if he hurts her, there will be hell to pay” Flynn says, her expression serious and Reggie smiles

“I don’t doubt that but I really don’t think he will, this isn’t just a little crush” he explains defending his friend and Flynn seems to relax as she watches her friend. Reggie’s attention drifts to Alex watching him interact with Willie and how they just seem to fit perfectly together without even realising. “Speaking of being oblivious, look at those two” Reggie chuckles. Flynn looks over to where Alex and Willie are, they’re sitting so close they’re almost touching and Willie’s talking animatedly while Alex just looks at him with what can only be described as heart eyes, Flynn tells Reggie that which makes him laugh harder.

The sound of a door banging has them all startled, looking over to the door just as the teacher walks back in the room, she looks at them all suspiciously seeing as half of them have moved seats but she doesn’t say anything just lets them know detention is over and they are free to go. Out in the hallway Luke talks quietly with Alex and Reggie before turning to the others

“So I was thinking, me and the boys were going to hang out this afternoon anyway but would you like to join us?” he asks, eyes looking from Willie to Flynn before lingering on Julie.

“Sounds good” Willie’s the first to reply.

Julie looks to Flynn, knowing they were going to hang out this afternoon already, and Flynn sighs turning to Reggie as she speaks, “Guess we’re third wheeling again” which leaves the others confused but makes him laugh as they all make their way out of the school. Julie hangs back making sure she and Flynn are out of earshot of the boys before she asks her what she meant by the ‘third wheel comment’ and Flynn looks at her with disbelief written across her face.

“You’re serious, did you not see how you kind of just paired up in there. Alex and Willie. You and Luke, who likes you back by the way. So yeah it kinda felt like we were third wheeling on some weird double date” Flynn laughs.

“Is that-wait how do you know that he likes me back?” Julie asks, glancing over at the boys to make sure that they're not listening before turning her attention back to Flynn who now has a smug smile on her face.

“I have my sources”

Sources, what sources, Julie thinks, the only person she had an actual conversation with in detention other than herself and Luke was....

“Reggie” Julie says with a smile as Flynn’s own smile drops and she knows that she has worked it out “ha you’re not very good at keeping secrets” Julie chuckles “Maybe not but at least you know my source is credible” she points out with a laugh and Julie joins in.

“Are you two coming or not” they hear Luke call and they rush to catch up with the boys, who have stopped to wait for them.

“So where are we going?” Julie asks.

“The beach” Luke replies but he’s cut off before he gets the chance to say anything else.

“Yeah, Willie’s gonna teach Alex how to skate” Reggie giggles excitedly and Julie notices that Alex already looks like he’s regretting the decision.

“Alright let's go” Luke says, shooting Reggie a look and he settles down but still looks really excited at the prospect of Alex on the skateboard.

It doesn’t take them long to get down to the beach and they’re all quick to encourage Alex to try the skateboard as soon as they get there but he’s still nervous. Luke, Reggie, Julie and Flynn squeeze themselves onto one of the benches and watch as Willie talks to Alex before he attempts to get onto the skateboard. He almost manages it without an incident but at the last moment he over balances and starts to fall forward but Willie’s quick to catch him, his hands coming to rest on Alex’s waist. The others aren’t close enough to hear what was said after that but they hear Willie’s laugh and Alex groaning Willie’s name.

“I wonder what that was about?” Julie says.

“I don’t know but knowing Alex he’s probably blushing like mad right about now” he chuckles and Reggie nods agreeing with him.

“Yeah he’s been crushing on Willie for a while now” he says earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Luke.

“Dude”

Reggie’s eyes widen when he realises what he’s said “I-just forget I said anything” he says quickly and the girls chuckle.

“You’re spilling a lot of secrets today Reggie” Flynn says raising her eyebrows at him and Julie looks at him knowingly.

“Wait what else have you said?” Luke questions turning on him but before he can get any answers they hear Willie calling their names. They turn to find Alex a bit away from them getting ready to skate towards Willie, their previous conversation forgotten as they cheer Alex on. He manages to skate from where he started to Willie with no problems, they come as he gets closer realising he’s left it too late to stop and panics, crashing into Willie. The group rushes over to the two boys finding Alex apologising profusely and Willie laughing.

“Well at least we're even now” he says when Alex finally stops apologising and they all chuckle. “So what now?”

“Well I was thinking we get food. Hotdogs?” Luke grins earning him groans from Alex and Reggie,

“Definitely not, the last time we got hotdogs we all got food poisoning” Alex reminds him and Luke just shrugs looking at the others who all decline except Julie.

“Looks like it’s just us” she smiles as they head off in search of food, they chat aimlessly for a while when Luke remembers the conversation they were having earlier before watching Alex skateboarding,

“So what other secrets has Reggie let slip today then?” he asks, after they get food which catches Julie off guard.

“Oh um he may have uh told Flynn that you have a crush on me” Julie says slowly, watching as his face falls, his gaze falling to the ground as he mumbles a quiet ‘oh’. Julie reaches for his hand and his head snaps up to look at her “it’s okay I like you too” she smiles and he smiles back at her intertwining their fingers as they make their way back to the group.

“You do realise we're going to get a lot of teasing right” Julie smiles at him but he doesn’t unclasp their hands.

“I know but it’ll mean they leave Alex and Willie alone for a bit and hopefully they will both get their act together and confess” he laughs.

Julie was right they do get a lot of teasing from the group, mainly Flynn, but they’re happy for the two of them. She also finds out from Luke a couple of days later that Alex plucked up the courage to ask Willie out and he said yes. Reggie also made Flynn promise that whenever they hang out as a group she has to come so that he’s not third wheeling the two couples by himself.


End file.
